


Breathe

by Python07



Series: Clone Wars Whump [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Whump, bittersweet angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Wolffe wakes up to a universe without Plo in it.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Clone Wars Whump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Breathe

Wolffe sat as still as he could. He mirrored Plo’s position, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor, but couldn’t match Plo’s relaxation. He couldn’t stop his mind running in circles. There were wounded brothers to visit in the infirmary. There was training to schedule. There was paperwork and requisitions. A new batch of shineys would be arriving soon and they would need his attention.

The scar over his eye itched. He would need to apply the cream again or ask Plo to do it. He’d rather Plo do it. Plo didn’t seem to hate the very sight of his scar the way he did. Despite the mat, the floor was hard beneath him and he was sore. He couldn’t help moving but couldn’t get comfortable. His hands twitched against his knees. His shoulders felt tight. His breathing and heartbeat were abnormally loud in his ears.

“My Wolffe.”

Wolffe’s eyes snapped open at Plo’s deep, even voice. His own voice was a gravelly croak. “Sir?”

Plo tilted his head to the side and regarded Wolffe for a long moment. “I can feel your anxiety. What is wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Wolffe answered too quickly. He pointed to the side of his own head. “You know me. I can’t shut off.” He dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Plo’s eyes crinkled behind his goggles. “There is nothing to apologize for,” he answered as he smoothly moved to his knees in front of Wolffe. 

Wolffe’s eye got wide. “General?”

“It’s all right, my Wolffe.” Plo gently cupped the sides of Wolffe’s head and rested his forehead against Wolffe’s. “Just breathe. That’s all you have to do.”

Wolffe grabbed Plo’s wrists. He let out a shuddering breath and pressed closer. “I don’t…I can’t…” he whispered at a loss.

Plo’s thumbs rubbed circles on Wolffe’s temples. “Let go of all the thoughts troubling you,” he murmured, soft and patient. “Breathe with me.”

Wolffe shut his eyes to concentrate on breathing in sync with Plo. Gradually, he fell into the rhythm and he didn’t have to think about it. He stopped gripping Plo’s wrists so hard but he didn’t let go.

The galloping thoughts stopped. All he felt was affection, warmth, and calm. His body relaxed.

“That’s it.” Gentle fingers ran through Wolffe’s hair. “You’re doing so well.”

Wolffe tilted his head into the touch. He inhaled the scent of the oil Plo used on his skin to protect it from the oxygen atmosphere. One hand traced up Plo’s arm to his shoulder. His fingertips brushed the bare skin on the side of Plo’s neck.

Plo let out a soft sigh. “He can be taught.”

Wolffe couldn’t see Plo’s smile but he could feel it. “I’d do anything for you. I…” He couldn’t finish. He couldn’t find the words for this heat spreading out from his very core.

Plo rubbed the back of Wolffe’s neck. “I know, my Wolffe. The feeling is mutual.”

Suddenly, pain and cold bled through Wolffe’s bubble. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He clutched at Plo but his hands found nothing but air. “Don’t leave me. I can’t do this without you.”

The easy intimacy dissipated like a whisp of smoke and all he could smell was stale, recycled air. His eyes snapped open. He was curled on his side, facing the wall.

He gave a strangled a cry. He jerked, rolled out of the bunk, and hit the deck, hard. He lay on his back, staring unseeing at the ceiling, breathing hard and blinking back tears.  
The door slid open. There was a quick gasp and Boost was kneeling by his side. Boost anxiously hovered over him. “Wolffe.”

Wolffe squeezed his eyes shut. He clenched his hands into fists. “No. No. No.”

Boost took Wolffe’s arm and tried to help him to sit up. “Wolffe, can you hear me? It’s me. Boost.”

Wolffe flinched away from Boost’s touch. He started shaking. “It can’t be.”

Boost held up his hands in surrender. “Brother.”

Wolffe shook his head wildly and scrambled into a corner. He hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. “No!”

Boost stayed still. “Please, brother. You’re injured. Let me get you off the floor.”

Wolffe stared at Boost with pleading eyes. He was still rocking. “Tell me it’s not true. Tell me he’s not gone.”

Boost bit his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. Sinker and I cremated his remains. No one can hurt him anymore.”

Wolffe buried his face in his knees. His shoulders shook. His chest heaved but he swallowed the agonized sounds that tried to escape.

Boost hesitantly approached. He put a tentative hand on Wolffe’s back. He didn’t swipe at the tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. It all happened so quickly. We couldn’t save him. There was nothing we could do.”

Wolffe didn’t respond. He took a deep breath and wiped his face. He raised his head to look at Boost dully. “I should’ve died trying.”

“No,” Boost squeaked before he could think better of it. “It wouldn’t have helped.”

“I don’t care!” Wolffe snarled back but deflated again just as quickly. He bowed his head. He interlaced his fingers against the back of his neck and curled in on himself.

“He would and I do. I’m glad I still have my brother.” Boost laid a hand over Wolffe’s. “Let me help you back to the bunk.”

Wolffe didn’t fight. He didn’t speak. He didn’t react as Boost helped him up and walked him back over to the bunk. 

Boost helped Wolffe sit on the edge. “You think you could eat something?” He ducked his head and tried to catch Wolffe’s eye. He tried for an encouraging smile but it was more of a grimace. “And then I should check your wounds.”

“I’m not hungry.” Wolffe turned away. He curled on his side, facing the wall. He didn’t react when Boost slid in behind him. He let Boost hold him all the while wishing for Plo’s warmth.


End file.
